


Ghosts Text Fic Thing

by that_theatre_nerdx



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, I don't really have a plan for this, I'll probably change it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and everyones alive, text fic, the captain is a nickname, they're teenagers, theyre all one big family, yes I know the title is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_theatre_nerdx/pseuds/that_theatre_nerdx
Summary: The Ghosts have a group chatWhat could p o s s i b l y go wrong???
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Carol/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019), Isabelle Higham/Thomas Thorne, Julian Fawcett/Margot, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Relationships arent important, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 96





	1. When in doubt, poke a pigeon with a pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello this is what I like to call 'How long will I write this before I inevitably forget it exists?'
> 
> Anyway, it's a Ghost texting fic, inspired by [m a y t h e c h a o s b e g i n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161523/chapters/60971746) by [aseyaseyakiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseyaseyakiya/pseuds/aseyaseyakiya) and  
> [Ghosts?? In MY gc?? More Likely Than You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936556/chapters/60354310) by [TisBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee)
> 
> This is very heavily based off of some of the conversations I have with some of my friends. These conversations have two moods: ✨One Braincell Between All Of Us✨ or Therapy™️, so expect a mix of both :)
> 
> Updates will be as and when to be entirely honest

**14:09  
Alison added Mike  
Alison added Fanny  
Alison added The Captain  
Alison added Mary  
Alison added Thomas  
Alison added Kitty  
Alison added Julian  
Alison added Pat  
Alison added Robin  
Alison added Humphrey  
Alison _named the group_ i’m done with this shit ******

**  
**

**Mike** : Really?

**Alison** : yes, mike, really

**Mike** : Oh my god…

**The Captain** : Do I want to know what this is? 

**Mike** : Alison said she was bored and kept trying to talk to me. I told her I was actually trying to do my cover work and she should talk to one of you

**Kitty** : but none of us are in your English class

**Mike** : I know. I was hoping that’d shut her up. But then she made this

**Alison** : :)

**The Captain** : Ok then…

**Julian** : the fuck is this?

**Fanny** : PROFANITY!

**Humphrey** : Julian read the chat… Mike just explained it

**Julian** : oh

**Mary** : Julian get off your phone you’re so obvious 

**Julian** : it’s fine mr gordans doesn’t care 

**Fanny** : As much as it pains me to say it, Julian is right.

**Mike** : Well that’s something I never thought I’d see

**Robin** : I check my phone and I see Fanny agreeing with Julian? Tf?

**Fanny** : Savour it. It’s never happening again

**14:43**

**Thomas** : Why can I hear Alison and Mike screaming?

**Mary** : I can hear it too

**Kitty** : @Alison @Mike you two good?

**The Captain** : It’s so loud-

**Robin** : What on Earth is going on in there?

**Alison** : THERE WAS A PIGEON IN THE CLASSROOM

**Mike** : IT WAS REALLY FUCKING BIG

**Fanny** : Profanity!!

**Humphrey** : Okay that explains things

**Pat** : What was that thud?

**Thomas** : Was that Mike screaming again?

**Alison** : THE PIGEON FLEW INTO THE WINDOW  
**Alison** : THEN LANDED ON MIKES DESK

**Humphrey** : Well then-

**Alison** : HE JUST POKED IT WITH A PENCIL

**Mary** : Mike w h y 

**Mike** : I thought it was dead  
**Mike** : So I wanted to check

**Kitty** : i’m judging by the scream it was alive

**Alison** : it was

**Mike** : But it’s like I always say  
**Mike** : When in doubt, poke a pigeon with a pencil

**Fanny** : …

**Pat _changed the group name to_ When in doubt, poke a pigeon with a pencil**  
**Pat _changed Mike’s name to_ Pigeon Poker**

**Alison** : jdsdflakehscbflwhj y e s

**Pigeon Poker** : I accept this honour

**The Captain** : How is it only the first day back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay
> 
> I'm going to post at least another part tonight so look out for that
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated but you do you :D


	2. lmaooo s i m p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the next day*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I can't promise I'll remember to say how much time has passed between each chapter
> 
> I shall try. But if I forget. Yell at me

**11:32**

**Julian** : the captain is simping

 **The Captain** : No I am not!

 **Fanny** : Yes you are

 **Mary** : Yes you are

 **Pigeon Poker** : Simping h a r d

 **Alison** : i’m not even in your class and i’m with the others  
**Alison** : who’s he simping over

 **The Captain** : No one!

 **Julian** : William Havers

 **Humphrey** : Who?

 **Kitty** : oh I know him. he sits next to me in maths. he’s nice

 **Thomas** : Are you people only just noticing he likes him? 

**Robin** : What?

 **The Captain** : Thomas…

 **Thomas** : He’s liked William since like year 7 or something

 **The Captain** : *sigh*

 **Alison** : wait really?  
**Alison** : your silence tells me everything i need to know

 **Mary** : He’s done nothing but make side eyes at him all lesson. It’s very funny to watch

 **The Captain** : I have done no such thing!

 **Pigeon Poker** : Yes you have

 **Fanny** : You have

**Thomas _changed_ The Captain’s _name to_ Simp**

**Simp** : Are you kidding me?

 **Kitty** : y e s i love that thomas

 **Thomas** : Why thank you

 **Simp** : No how do I change it back?

 **Robin** : You can’t

 **Kitty** : thats the fun of it

 **Robin** : lmaoooo s i m p

 **Simp** : Please change it back, Thomas

 **Thomas** : Goodness, ok, fine

**Thomas _changed_ Simp’s _name to_ Cap**

**Cap** : Still annoying, but thank you

 **Alison** : i forgot to ask, why the hell are you guys on your phones?

 **Julian** : we have to do research for this sheet were doing  
**Julian** : as we can see, we arent doing that

 **Fanny** : It was a stupid idea really. What teacher expects us to actually do the work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: omg thank you for the compliments already I didn’t know this would be such a hit


	3. N o o d l e b o y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *two days later*

**19:16**

**Julian** : i somehow managed to burn pasta

 **Alison** : how, and i cannot stress this enough, the fuck did you do that

**Robin** : Well done, dipshit

**Fanny** : PROFANITY!

**Kitty** : omg julian are you ok??

**Pigeon Poker** : Two things  
**Pigeon Poker** : 1. Julian are you ok?  
**Pigeon Poker** : 2. How did you manage to do that its pasta-

**Cap** : Julian what the hell-

**Kitty** : oh goodness...

**Julian** : i was on a call with margot and now she’s laughing at me

**Fanny** : As would anyone else

**Julian** : in my defence, I didn’t know you needed water to cook pasta

**Mary** : I need to stop reading from notifications now JULIAN HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO COOK PASTA?!

**Pat** : I-

**Julian** : IT ISN’T A THING MY PARENTS TAUGHT ME HOW TO DO!

**Thomas** : It’s really not that hard of a thing to do

**Robin** : It really isn’t

**Fanny** : I am concerned for your sanity

**Alison** : i think everyone here is

**Humphrey** : Okay, but why pasta-?

**Julian** : my parents were out and that was the one thing i thought i could make for myself  
**Julian** : turns out no  
**Julian** : Plus I like pasta b i t c h

**Humphrey** : Alright then, noodle boy

**Kitty** : n o o d l e b o y

**Pat _changed_ Julian’s _name to_ Noodle Boy**

****

**Noodle Boy** : I- 

**Alison** : noodle boy 

**Pigeon Poker** : N o o d l e b o y 

**Mary** : Noodle Boy 

**Robin** : Sounds like the name of a superhero 

**Thomas** : An Italian superhero 

**Pat** : Is it a bird? Is it a plane? 

**Humphrey** : No, it’s Noodle Boy! 

**Kitty** : Mamma Mia! 

**Cap** : Good heavens 

**Fanny** : Oh I despair 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a result of me not having fun during an online Physics lesson


	4. cap my friend, please, PLEASE, explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *four ish days later*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what the hell this was? No
> 
> Did I like it? Yes
> 
> Also please don't expect updates as often as this all the time, this is just because I have some inspiration and I hate home learning

**13:08**

**Noodle Boy** : *sent a photo*

 **Cap** : Goodness Julian, really?

**Mary** : My data is absolutely terrible I can’t see the image what is it?

**Alison** : HSNDMSMAJSHSV

**Kitty** : OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mary** : I CANT SEE WHAT IS THE PICTURE???

**Fanny** : What is all this about my phone has not stopped going off  
**Fanny** : OH MY GOD! CAP EXPLAIN YOURSELF

**Robin** : Fanny showed us the picture OH GOD

**Humphrey** : Cap you need to t e l l us things

**Mary** : I g e n u i n l e y have no idea what the hell is happening someone please do the nice thing and enlighten me

**Pigeon Poker** : Mary, come outside I’ll show you

**Mary** : Yeah, ok  
**Mary** : OH MY GOD

**Noodle Boy** : cap  
**Noodle Boy** : cap my friend  
**Noodle Boy** : please, PLEASE explain

**Cap** : I really don’t know what there is to explain

**Pat** : I don’t know, maybe explain why Julian has a picture of you having lunch…

**Humphrey** : AND h o l d i n g h a n d s…

**Robin** : With the exact same person you were simping over less than a week ago

**Thomas** : Cap you didn’t tell them?!

**Cap** : No, not yet  
**Cap** : I’m surprised you didn’t, what with you having the inability to shut up

**Thomas** : >:O rude

**Pat** : TOLD US WHAT?? 

**Fanny** : Would you two stop being so secretive and TELL US

**Cap** : Fine, fine  
**Cap** : So…

**Mary** : Oh goodness he’s doing a Thomas

**Thomas** : I am on this chat too you know

**Noodle Boy** : Pretty sure that was the point

**Cap** : Simple explanation- me and William are dating  


**Alison** : WHAT

**Robin** : REALLY?!

**Pigeon Poker** : Hold up hold up hold up  
**Pigeon Poker** : Since when?

**Cap** : Uhhh, end of May or early June? Give or take

**Noodle Boy** : hold up  
**Noodle Boy** : you have had a bf  
**Noodle Boy** : for like 3 and a half months  
**Noodle Boy** : and you informed none of us

**Cap** : Well I wanted to make sure it would last before I got any of you exited  
**Cap** : You know what happened in year 8

**Pat** : You told Thomas tho

**Cap** : Thomas found out

**Alison** : how?

**Thomas** : Me and Isabelle went on a date the same place those two were

**Kitty** : awwwwww

**Thomas** : He swore me to secrecy. You have no idea how hard it was to keep quiet

**Fanny** : Wait… so when we said you were simping in Chemistry

**Pigeon Poker** : You were just simping over your boyfriend?

**Cap** : mhm

**Robin** : Adorable

**Cap** : I regret telling you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't have an end game for this. I have no plot, I have no ending in sight, no possible storyline, I am just taking things as I see fit and writing :)
> 
> You can have a brownie or a similar sort of treat if you get the reference


	5. I’m having a staring contest with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the next day??? maybe?? about that*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am really organised in updating this
> 
> It'll all go to shit soon tho lmao
> 
> This one do be long tho as well. Prolly the longest one

**10:09**

**Mary** : Mice are cute…

 **Pat** : Random but fair

 **Mary** : … just not when they’re in my house

 **Thomas** : I beg your pardon?

 **Mary** : Then beg, poet

 **Thomas** : I-

 **Alison** : petition to call thomas poet from now on

 **Pigeon Poker** : Signed

 **Fanny** : Signed

 **Noodle Boy** : signed

 **Thomas** : Now hang on-

**Alison _changed_ Thomas’s _name to_ Poet**

**Poet** : … ok fair

 **Cap** : I feel we’ve all drifted from the fact Mary said there is a mouse in her house

 **Kitty** : oh that rhymed

 **Robin** : Yeah Mary explain pls

 **Mary** : It’s simple. There is a mouse. Under my dining table. I want to hide from it but my mum said I have to keep an eye on it while her and dad are out

 **Humphrey** : Oh that can’t be fun

 **Mary** : I’m having a staring contest with it

 **Pat** : Why is that a mood?

 **Poet** : Don’t know but it is

 **Mary** : I won, incase you were wondering

 **Noodle Boy** : well then, congratulations, i guess

 **Robin** : Not many people can say they’ve won a staring contest with a mouse

 **Mary** : Now I can  
**Mary** : I have beat a mouse  
**Mary** : Ha

 **Kitty** : how does it feel to have such an honour

 **Mary** : Wonderful

 **Pigeon Poker** : It needs to be immortalised

**Pigeon Poker _changed_ Mary’s _name to_ Mouse Beater**

**Mouse Beater** : Yes I love it

**10:23**

**Mouse Beater** : FUUUUUUUUUUCK it moved and it scared me

 **Fanny** : proFANITY

 **Kitty** : ProFANNYty

 **Fanny** : Oh good heavens

 **Alison** : profannyty oh my god i love it  
**Alison** : wait-

 **Fanny** : No…

 **Pigeon Poker** : Yesssssssssss

 **Fanny** : Please no  
**Fanny** : Cap back me up you’re the sensible one

 **Cap** : Guys you can’t change Fanny’s name to ProFANNYty

 **Poet** : Awww

 **Noodle Boy** : cap you’re so boring

 **Mouse Beater** : It would’ve been funny

**Cap _changed_ Fanny’s _name to_ ProFANNYty**

**Cap** : You can’t because I wanted to

 **Robin** : LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Humphrey** : I love it

 **Pigeon Poker** : Now when we swear Fanny can just say anything and it’s basically shouting at us

 **ProFANNYty** : >:(  
**ProFANNYty** : I dislike you all rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was based off a real story. I was Mary in the situation
> 
> Oh, sidenote
> 
> I know I don't reply to comments, but that doesn't mean I don't read them and appreciate them
> 
> I do, I really do
> 
> They really help keep my motivation afloat
> 
> So thank you guys, so much <3


	6. all I know is france is shaped like a boot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the next day*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry it’s short I have a lot of neglected work to catch up on

**16:38**

**Robin** : God I hate geography why did I pick this?

 **Pigeon Poker** : No idea Robin, we did tell you it was a bad idea

 **Alison** : oh come on robin geography is fun

 **Robin** : No. it really isn’t. I could not care less about any of this

 **Poet** : Geography sucks I was so bad at it. The joy I felt when I dropped it

 **Cap** : History’s far better

 **Noodle Boy** : of course you say that, mr world war two expert

 **Pigeon Poker** : I bet he likes it because he has William in his class as well

 **Cap** : …  
**Cap** : We both like WW2, what of it?

 **Humphrey** : God you two are perfect for each other

 **Kitty** : i was never any good at geography  
**Kitty** : all i know is france is shaped like a boot

 **Humphrey** : …

 **ProFANNYty** : I-

 **Cap** : I have no words-

 **Alison** : i cant-

 **Robin** : Kitty  
**Robin** : Kitty hun that’s Italy

 **Kitty** : i thought italy had the pasta

 **Mouse Beater** : They do

 **Noodle Boy** : also shaped like a boot

 **Kitty** : oh XD

 **Pat** : Well, let’s just say it’s a good thing you aren’t doing Geography anymore isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very much based off a real conversation I had with my friends. I’m not kidding
> 
> Edit: o h m y g o d I forgot so many nicknames w o w I just fixed them. I shall try and update this every day for at least the rest of the year. If you guys have any ideas for topic do feel free to comment them I'm always open to new ideas!!


	7. sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *later that night*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this worked like I wanted it to
> 
> Key-  
> Italics- Imposter  
> Underlined- Dead

**18:45**

**Robin** : I refuse to play among us with Julian anymore

 **Mouse Beater** : Why?

**Noodle Boy** : oh god robin really

**Robin** : Yes!  
**Robin** : Me and Julian were playing  
**Robin** : Julain was the imposter  
**Robin** : AND HE KILLED ME FIRST

**Noodle Boy** : WELL THATS HOW YOU PLAY!

**Cap** : Is there anyway that you two could have this argument elsewhere? Because I for one really don’t care

**ProFANNYty** : I couldn’t care less

**Robin** : But Julian B E T R A Y E D me

**Poet** : D o n t c a r e

**Kitty** : oh i have an idea  
**Kitty** : what if we all play

**Robin** : Providing Julian isn’t a BITCH then sure

**Noodle Boy** : if robin stops being petty then yeah

**Kitty** : @Alison @Pigeon Poker @Pat @Humphrey

**Alison** : hm?

**Pigeon Poker** : What’s this?  
**Pigeon Poker** : Oh Among Us cool

**Pat** : Among us yes

**Humphrey** : I’d love to but I have ✨tutoring✨

**Kitty** : awww

**Alison** : ew

**Mouse Beater** : Byeeee Humphrey

**_Among Us Server_ **

**DEAD BODY REPORTED**

**alison** : oh whos dead

**mike** : uhhhhhh  
**mike** : julian

**robin** : ha

**_cap_** : where

**mary** : idk kitty reported

**kitty** : in electrical

**robin** : lmao thats where julian killed me

**fanny** : thats pretty sus robin

**_cap_** : really sus

**kitty** : cyan sus

**robin** : wait no-

**thomas** : i’m voting cyan

**robin** : hold on

**pat** : sus

**robin WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER  
ONE (1) IMPOSTER REMAINS**

\---

**DEAD BODY REPORTED**

**_cap_** : god who’s dead now 

**alison** : red i found them outside coms 

**cap** : thats pat 

**pat** : it’s cap isnt it

**julian** : y u p 

**fanny** : it’s just the three of them left 

**mary** : they’re not going to get it 

**_cap_** : anyone sus?? 

**kitty** : yes YOU 

****

****

**mike** : alison ran in and then out of reactor 

**alison** : i went into the wrong room 

**mike** : a likely story 

**alison** : you’re kidding me- 

**alison WAS NOT AN IMPOSTER  
ONE (1) IMPOSTER REMAINS**

**DEFEAT**

**_Group Chat_ **

**18:58**

**Alison** : IT WAS CAP

 **Pigeon Poker** : CAP HOW COULD YOU??

**Cap** : Very easily as a matter of fact

**ProFANNYty** : I think you enjoyed killing us a little too much

**Cap** : It was very fun

**Noodle Boy** : …  
**Noodle Boy** : anyone scared of cap now, raise your hand  
**Noodle Boy** : *raises hand*

**Kitty** : *also raises hand*

**Mouse Beater** : *raises hand*

**Poet** : I think it’s just easier if we all raise our hands

**Cap** : :)

**Robin** : Concerning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I thought this was a really good idea
> 
> I hope it was
> 
> Again, if you have any ideas for stuff I can write, please do comment it, I appreciate anything you guys comment!


	8. hurry alison hurry !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *two ish days later*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha. And here begins the unreliable upload schedule 
> 
> I apologise in advance for the quality of this I realised I really needed to post and distract myself from my mental health and life problems
> 
> So enjoy!!

****

**23:56**

**Alison** : not me still writing my geography essay

 **ProFANNYty** : Goodness Alison it’s late

 **Robin** : And it’s due in less than four minutes…

 **Kitty** : oh my goodness-

 **Pigeon Poker** : Alison oh my god really

 **Alison** : i will have you know I started this an hour ago and i am nearly done  
**Alison** : no idea how much sense it makes but i’m nearly done

 **Cap** : Ok but I have to ask, why didn’t you do this earlier?

 **Alison** : because i did not have the mental capacity to explain how fu… freaking meanders are formed

 **Humphrey** : Ew

 **Mouse Beater** : That is the exact reason I dropped Geography 

**ProFANNYty** : Well done on censoring, Alison

 **Noodle Boy** : why is everyone here awake

 **Robin** : Because none of us care about our wellbeing

 **Noodle Boy** : ...fair

 **Alison** : AAA I HAVE ONE MINUTE I STILL NEED ANOTHER 4 SENTENCES 

**Kitty** : hurry alison hurry !!!

 **Robin** : Fiver says she won’t make it

 **Pat** : Robin, who on Earth would make a bet with you over that?

 **Noodle Boy** : you’re on

 **Cap** : …

 **Pigeon Poker** : Apparently Julian 

**Alison** : HA  
**Alison** : HA  
**Alison** : HA I DID IT. I FREAKING DID IT. SIX SECONDS TO SPARE I DID IT TAKE THAT

 **Pigeon Poker** : Woo!!

 **Poet** : Eyyyy

 **Cap** : And what have we learnt from this

 **Alison** : essays can be done in less than two hours and you can do it last minute 

**ProFANNYty** : No-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of me writing my Classical Civilisation essay last night and handing it in 6 minutes before midnight


	9. I question what goes on in your brain, Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the next day I guess*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most requesting thing you guys wanted me to write so I started with that
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy :D

****

**11:36**

**Noodle Boy** : *has an idea*

**Fanny** : Oh. Oh no. Someone stop him quickly!

**Robin** : No no no no, let’s hear him out

**Mouse Beater** : N O 

**Poet** : I can’t be the only one who’s surprised Julian has the brain capacity for ideas

**Alison** : lmaoooooooo

**Cap** : No I’m not surprised either

**Noodle Boy** : ...bitch-  
**Noodle Boy** : yk just for that

****

**Noodle Boy _added_ Havers _to_ When in doubt, poke a pigeon with a pencil**

**Cap** : That? That was your master plan??

 **Kitty** : oh more people!!!

**Mouse Beater** : I question what goes on in your brain, Julian

**Poet** : As do, I think, all of us

**Pat** : Julian I have to ask, what are you gaining by this??

**Noodle Boy** : idk, i thought it would be fun

**ProFANNYty** : Oh my goodness-

**Havers** : Uh… what is this?

**Noodle Boy** : a group chat

**Alison** : i think he can see that, julian

**Havers** : Yeah, I meant more in a “Why am I here” sense

**Cap** : Your guess is as good as mine, love

**Humphrey** : L o v e-

**Pat** : Adorable

**Havers** : So I’m assuming these are the friends you talk so much about?

**Cap** : Unfortunately, yes

**Humphrey** : You talk about us?

**Poet** : They’d better be good things, Cap

**Cap** : Well… 

**Robin** : Oh shut up, Cap, you know you love us

**Alison** : not as much as he loves william

**Havers** : …

**Cap** : Are you kidding me?  
**Cap** : Julian was there a reason you added my boyfriend 

**Noodle Boy** : well i wanted to see the kind of person you were dating

**Cap** : What are you, my mother?

**Noodle Boy** : shush  
**Noodle Boy** : anyway, mr william havers, what do you think of us?

**Mouse Beater** : Vain question, Julian

**Noodle Boy** : hush

**Havers** : Well, I mean I know Kitty from maths, she’s nice

**Kitty** : :D 

**Havers** : And, aside from the rather concerning gc name, and some of the… interesting nicknames you have, you all seem like very nice people

**Poet** : Oh he doesn’t know us yet

**Pigeon Poker** : Oh just wait…

**Cap** : Are you all done here?

**ProFANNYty** : I think we are, yes

**Havers** : So, do you approve? Can I go?

**Noodle Boy** : yes i think we approve

**Mouse Beater** : I do

**Robin** : Mhm

**Pat** : Yup

**Cap** : Alright then

**Havers** : Ok  
**Havers** : I’m leaving now  
**Havers** : It was nice meeting you all

****

**Havers _left_**

**Cap** : Nobody ever let Julian have ideas again  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**_BONUS_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**11:49**

**Havers** : Well your friends are nice

**Cap** : Try embarrassing

**Havers** : Nooooo it was cute they care so much

**Cap** : I mean sure but

**Havers** : No buts it’s nice they care  
**Havers** : Anyway I have to do do physics homework  
**Havers** : Bye <3

**Cap** : Ew physics  
**Cap** : Bye <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do keep commenting ideas you have they're really useful!!


	10. Serves you right for drinking that monstrosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *day later? maybe?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of hole. yeets short and bad chapter. crawls back into hole*

****

**09:22**

**Poet** : Life is meaningless and we should all give up

 **Mouse Beater** : Morbid

**Humphrey** : That’s dramatic, Thomas, even for you

**Poet** : I’m too sad to challenge that

**Cap** : What’s wrong this time, Thomas?

**Poet** : I put salt in my coffee and I’m so annoyed

**Pigeon Poker** : ...alright I’ll ask  
**Pigeon Poker** : How on earth did you put salt in your coffee?

**Poet** : Well… I stayed up until 5:30 this morning doing my english paper  
**Poet** : And then I needed something to keep me vaguely functioning  
**Poet** : So I thought ‘Hey, coffee, that’ll do it’  
**Poet** : AND I THEN PUT SALT IN IT BECAUSE I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION AND I WAS TIRED

**ProFANNYty** : Serves you right for drinking that monstrosity

**Pat** : I mean it’s very funny

**Kitty** : oh ! my sister once put salt in my hot chocolate. she says it was an accident though

**Cap** : Concerning but a matter for another time

**Noodle Boy** : i feel no ones addressing the fact thomas said he was up until half five this morning

**Mouse Beater** : Oh yeah

**Alison** : thomas why were you up so late, even i have a better sleep schedule than you

**Poet** : Well, I started the essay right. Then got distracted by some poetry I found, then next thing I know, it’s 3 in the morning and I’ve only written the title

**Humphrey** : w o w

**Kitty** : oh my god ok then

**Poet** : This is where I say it’s a normal occurrence

**Cap** : ????

**ProFANNYty** : That is… not healthy oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of a true event, like most of these chapters seem to be these days
> 
> Also I am so sorry for no updates for ages I lost my motivation and school was hectic and awful and life wasn't great but I am back. I have a chapter for you. And I hope to not leave it so long next time but uh, no promises


End file.
